


Bad Blood

by jedipati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus Malfoy would not let his daughter court a mudblood. Much less one with as common a name as Turner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written several years ago. I'm just now taking the time to get most of my Pirates of the Caribbean and other stories over.
> 
> Also, this is my first, and so far only, Harry Potter story, so of course it ends up being a crossover. Now, depending on when you feel Pirates of the Caribbean is set, there might be some timeline slippage. The problem is figuring out when POTC is set, so I think I'm alright.

Brutus Malfoy drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for the tracking charm he'd attached to the letter to go off. He'd been waiting for nearly a day now. Where could they be that the owl was taking so long to get to them? He was ready; he'd been ready since he'd sent the letter. He'd known that it was likely to take long enough that he hadn't dressed for the occasion yesterday. Today, though he was dressed in his most intimidating outfit. Finally, he turned his attention back to his preparations. He wanted to make sure that he was completely ready.

And he wanted to make sure that his son would know what do to if Brutus failed. Not that he expected to fail. Brutus snorted at the thought. He was going to confront a mudblood, and the boy's muggle parents. Surely it wouldn't be hard to put William Turner and his family in their place.

The letter he'd just sent out would easily find Turner, and then Brutus would follow the tracking charm he'd placed on it. He couldn't allow that boy to continue courting Lucida, Brutus' daughter. Turner had been one of her classmates, and they'd even ended up in the same house at Hogwarts. Though how that had happened, what with Turner's blood status, Brutus had never understood.

But Brutus wouldn't take this… abomination any longer. Lucida would not be allowed to see Turner any longer. If she protested, then she would no longer be a Malfoy.

Brutus looked up as the tracking charm signaled that the letter was being read.

"Finally," he muttered.

He stood up and took one last look around. He'd informed his wife and son that we'd be leaving at some point today, so they wouldn't be worrying about him.

He gathered himself and apparated. He wasn't sure what he would see when he arrived, but he was sure that it wouldn't be that unusual.

He reappeared on board a ship. An older ship, by the looks of it, and well maintained, but clearly not a wizard's ship.

He glanced around again, but the men of the ship were already reacting to his arrival. Not with panic, as muggles should, however. They were drawing various muggle weapons. Brutus sneered and lifted his want to point at Turner and two other men who were likely his brother and father.

Turner had his wand in his right hand and a muggle sword in his left. The man who was most likely his brother, based on the similarity of appearance and age, had his hand on a still sheathed sword. Their father- probably- had a pistol in hand and was pointing it at Brutus.

"William Turner," Brutus said. "You will cease courting my daughter or your father and brother will die."

Their reaction was not what he'd expected. Turner's family started to laugh, while the men around Brutus were the ones to react in anger.

Brutus flicked his wand and petrified the man who tried to come up behind him and stab him.

"Enough, gentlemen. I'll handle him. William, who is he?" the brother asked.

"I think he's Brutus Malfoy, Father. But I don't know what he's talking about. Lucida and I aren't courting each other."

"Your mother will be disappointed," the young man told Turner, who shook his head.

Brutus sneered. "You cannot be his father," he said. "You're practically the same age."

The man smiled at him. "Appearances can be deceiving," he said. "Now then, I think it's best if we have this conversation in as civil a manner possible. William, please free Clanker. Mr. Malfoy, was it?"

Brutus nodded, but blocked Turner's Finite Incantatem. "I make the decisions now, boy," he said. He could handle anything this pack of muggles and the mudblood could throw at him, after all. He was the one in control here.

The muggle smirked. "You've only got maybe five years on me, Mr. Malfoy," he said. "And I am the Captain of this vessel."

"You are nothing more then a pitiful muggle, and I should just kill you to save the rest of the world your space."

The muggle held up his hand. "No, Palifico," he said. "I said I'd deal with this. Besides which, he can't kill me."

Brutus sneered. Stupid muggle. "I can kill you where you stand, muggle."

The muggle grinned sharply. "No you can't," he said. "And I never claimed to be a muggle." He rolled his eyes. "Enough of this farce."

He disappeared from beside Turner, leaving only a small splash of water behind. Brutus heard another splash behind him and turned to face the muggle. Who apparently wasn't a muggle at all.

The captain stalked closer to Brutus. "You threatened my son," he growled. "You came to my ship, to tell my son that he couldn't court a woman if he wanted to. You tried to threaten me, and you tried to harm my crewmen."

Brutus found himself backing away. There was power in this man, power beyond what Brutus had. "What are you?" he breathed.

The man smirked. "I am Captain," he said. "And you… you are a fool."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you need any help?"

William Turner the third looked over at his father. "I can't Side-Along Apparate with more then one person, Father," he said. "But don't worry; he won't be able to hurt me."

"I know that," Captain Will Turner said. He looked down at the man they were talking about- Brutus Malfoy. The wizard was all but catatonic from shock.

William smiled. "Don't worry, I'll just drop him off, leave him in the care of his son. I did end up in the same house and class as his daughter, and his son was only a couple of years ahead of us. I shouldn't have too much trouble."

"And his daughter- Lucida?"

"She's my friend, and she knows that I'm going to be spending time with my family for a few months. Let this idiot think he's won, and I'll return to England in a few months, and renew my friendship with her. Besides which, by that time Pollux Black should have proposed to her."

His father sighed. "When he came storming in, accusing you of courting his daughter, I thought you'd found someone."

William shook his head. "You and mom are just going to have to wait. Lucida and Pollux are the ones courting. I'm just giving them a chance to do it outside of Malfoy's gaze."

"Yes, what was his objection to you?"

William grinned. "He thought my parents- both of them- were muggles."

Will grinned back. "I'm not a wizard, but I'm not a muggle either." He nodded. "Go on, get rid of him."

"Yes sir," William said. He heaved Malfoy up and over his shoulder and apparated to Malfoy manor.

The younger Malfoys- Lucida and Abraxas- met him.

"What happened?" Abraxas asked. "He left a letter, but he didn't expect any problems."

"He tried to threaten my father," William said.

"Your father did this?" Lucida asked.

"Well, and his crew," William said. "Just get him inside. I've got to get back to the ship."

"How did a bunch of muggles frighten Father into catatonia?" Abraxas asked.

"I never did say my father was a muggle," William said before apparating back to the ship.

"It's done," he said.

"Good," Will replied. "And we should still be able to meet up with your mother and her ship tomorrow." He laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone this story!"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Brutus Malfoy is not an original character. He's from "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" and he's the ancestor of the Malfoys in the 7 main Harry Potter Books. He was alive in 1675, which is close enough that, given the longer lifespan of wizards, he might conceivably be alive during the time of the POTC movies (or not given the longer lifespan of wizards, given that we don't really know when the movies "took place").
> 
> He had to have had a son, just based on the fact that he has descendents who have his name, and given the time period, he likely had a daughter (or several, and possibly more then one son). However, that daughter is my invention, since we don't know for certain.
> 
> As for POTC- this is set in a universe where the Dutchman's curse wasn't broken after 10 years.


End file.
